


Dating Advice

by AlsyWalsy



Series: Showdown 2017 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Showdown 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/pseuds/AlsyWalsy
Summary: Ruby decides that Belle needs a kick in the romance department.Prompts: Mile high club, Mirror princess, Fortune telling





	Dating Advice

“Ruby, I don’t need to go to a fortune teller.” The brunette had been trying her best to deter her friend for the last two days, but she was still being pulled along by one arm towards a dingy old building on the end of the street. The building was completely nondescript except for a massive neon sign above the door.

‘Jefferson’s Fortune Telling’ flashed in bright tacky neon pink – so bright that she nearly had to squint just to read it.

“When was the last time you went on a date?” Ruby was deceptively strong and had a vice-like grip on her wrist.

“Last week.”

“Okay, let me start again. When was the last time you got laid?”

“Ruby!” They were at the door and very much in public. She managed to pull the taller woman to a halt and wrench her wrist free. “That’s a personal question and not a topic I will be discussing with some stranger who chose neon pink for his sign!”

“He won’t be a stranger once he reads you. I promise that he gets things spot on and he shall be able to figure out who you need to go out with so that we can get you laid.” Ruby had managed to skirt around her and was now pushing her towards the door. For once, Belle cursed her favourite heels for giving her no choice but to step forwards.

The door swung open easily when she put her hands out in front of her to prevent herself from falling into it. The room beyond was dimly lit and very reminiscent of the fortune teller tents from circuses and fairgrounds. Candles flickered on every surface and the walls were covered with scarves and drapes. Belle was painfully aware of the fire hazard.

“This is a mistake.” The door shut behind her, cutting out all natural light.

“No it isn’t. Sit down and wait, I shall go and see if Jeff has anybody with him.”

Ruby disappeared through a doorway which was filled with strings of beads the likes of which she hadn’t seen since she last visited her Grandma’s house. This place was so tacky that she actually cringed when she wandered around. She didn’t want to sit on one of those old throw covered chairs. She wanted to bolt for the door. But she had to reason that Ruby was only trying to help her.

“I’ll go see if ‘Jeff’ is free..” She muttered under her breath, shaking her head. “This is all ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous it may seem but that doesn’t mean I am not correct.” The voice made her jump, almost knocking over the nearest candle. They really were a fire hazard. She turned abruptly to face the doorway Ruby had disappeared through.

A man not too many years older than her swanned through the beads with a flourish, arms spread and head back in a flamboyant post. He wore a deep purple suit with matching top hat and even a cravat; the pattern on which shimmered in the candle light. He was handsome and seemed like he knew it.

“I guess you must be Jefferson?”

“The Great Jefferson.” He corrected and she very nearly rolled her eyes. He wasn’t that great.

“Yeah, this was a mistake. Thanks for your time.”

“Nonsense, nonsense!” He moved quickly and with a fluid grace to block her path. “Let me try, at least. I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

She was this close to walking around him but damn her curious nature. She wanted to see just how correct he really could be. Surely he would just read her body language or something but.. she wanted to see how it was done.

“All right. You can try. But Ruby is covering the cost..” There was a shout from beyond the doorway but Belle stood her ground.

“Excellent! You really won’t be disappointed.”

Warm hands landed on her shoulders and turned her around, pushing her in front of him towards the back room. There was the overwhelming stench of cheap incense the moment she stepped close to the beads. It almost made her cough.

“Take a seat, take a seat, relax and make yourself comfortable.” He was fussing around her and she felt like batting him away as though he was an annoying fly.

She dropped into the seat on the other side of the circular table which was located in the middle of the room. Ruby was lurking against the wall behind her, a smug smirk on her face.  Oh, she was going to get her back for this.

“Please don’t tell me that you have a crystal ball. We aren’t talking to the dead about love life advice, are we?”

“No, not at all.” The ‘great’ Jefferson was settling himself into his chair, shrugging his fancy suit into a comfortable position.  “Though I do have one but it is simply for show. Instead I use mirrors.”

“Wait, mirrors?”

“Mirrors.” Out of nowhere he pulled out a handheld mirror, set in a beautiful golden frame. The mirror surface was facing her and she could just about make out her reflection in the dim light of the room.

“And what am I supposed to do with this?”

“We are going to look at your mirror princess.” He held out the mirror to her but she didn’t take it.

This was getting even more ridiculous by the second. First she had allowed Ruby to convince her to come to a bloody fortune teller for dating advice and now it was turning into some sort of weird therapy session where she would treat herself like a princess but only the woman she saw in the mirror. She laughed and shook her head.

“No. I’m sorry, but this is all too much. I am not going to talk to my ‘mirror princess’ and let some weird guy give me dating advice through whatever weird powers you claim to have.”

“Oh come on, Belle, just give it a go. Take the mirror. Go ooooooon..” Ruby was whining and Belle hated it when she whined. She grumbled and grabbed the mirror.

“I have some questions for you.” Jefferson continued as though they hadn’t been interrupted. “They may seem strange but I assure you, they are useful.”

She just shot him a look so that he would hurry up and continue with this nonsense.

“What was your last boyfriend’s name?”

“Gaston.” She sighed. She didn’t want to think about that oaf.

“And how long was the relationship?”

“Around 8 long and tedious months.”

“Interesting, interesting..” Jefferson nodded his head, humming softly to himself. He seemed to have a habit of repeating himself. “Have you ever joined the mile high club?”

“What?!”

“I mean, you sound Australian, you must have been on a few planes..” She was just about to throw her damned mirror at the fortune teller when a blur suddenly came rushing through the bead covered doorway, making a beeline for the table.

“Papa, I’m back!” The voice of a little girl came from the blur as she collided with Jefferson and wrapped her arms around his middle.

“Grace! I told you not to come rushing in here without asking first! I am with a customer.” The man was scolding the little girl but it was gentle and he couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face.

“Sorry, Papa.. But I asked Uncle Ru..”

“Don’t you blame me, little one!” Another voice sounded from the first room and Belle was shocked by the amount of people she hadn’t heard arriving. She was then struck by how pleasant the deep Scottish brogue was to her ears.

“I’m sorry about this, ladies. I didn’t realised my daughter would be home so soon. Please give me a moment and we can continue.”

“No, don’t worry about it. We can go.” Belle put the mirror down and stood from the table, now thankful for the opportunity to leave. But she didn’t get the chance..

The owner of the disembodied voice had now joined them in the back room and she was taken aback for a moment. He was handsome. So handsome. Long brown hair that looked like pure silk, dark eyes that rested on her for a moment longer than was necessary and an impeccable tailored suit perfectly fitting his slim frame.

“Mr. Gold..” Ruby was suddenly at her side. “We had best be on our way.”

“Hey Rum..” Jefferson piped up. “Have you ever joined the mile high club?”

The older man gave a look that could kill but Jefferson only grinned back. Mr. Gold merely lifted his cane for emphasis and then skirted around her but Belle was sure she could see a blush on his cheeks.

“What’s the mile high club, Papa?” Grace broke the silence and Jefferson laughed.

“Ask your Uncle.”


End file.
